


The Little Things

by Flying_Monkees



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock's shuttle crash on a planet and they have to survive until rescue comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic war challenge. Prompt: Jim and Spock crash land a shuttle on a dead planet.

Jim felt an arm go around his waist, lifting him and he hissed out a breath. His leg and his ribs hurt and he tried to remember what had happened. The last thing he could remember was Spock telling him that the storm was interfering with their instruments and then the shuttle shuddered and everything went black.

Opening his eyes, he winced at the bright light. Spock was standing next to him, holding him up and moving him to the tiny bit of shade a few rocks made. Becoming used to the bright light, he looked off to the horizon, seeing jagged fingers reaching for the sky. The city. That’s what it was, the ruins of the city that they’d come down to investigate. It was good that some of his memory was coming back.

“How bad?” His voice croaked out and he tried to swallow. There was no moisture in his mouth and his tongue felt like sandpaper as he ran it over his cracked lips.

“The shuttle is damaged; we are not able to lift off.” Spock’s calm voice told him and Jim grimaced.

“Can you get hold of Enterprise?”

“I was able to send a distress call but whether or not it was received, I can not say. We crashed before any message could be sent back.” Spock stood up, searching the area.

“Okay, so we’re stuck.” Moving wasn’t a good idea and Jim wrapped his arm around his middle to protect his ribs. “And I can’t move. Are there any supplies?”

“There are emergency rations, water and a first aid kit. The communications console is destroyed and I am unable to repair it.”

It was bad news but it wasn’t like they couldn’t survive until they were rescued. “Can we stay here?”

“I would not recommend it. The shuttle is structurally unsound and may collapse around us if we use it as shelter.” Climbing out from under the console, Spock went to stand by Jim in the doorway. “I believe we would find better shelter in the ruins, there may be some that will give us better cover.”

Turning to look over his shoulder, Jim scanned the building remains thoughtfully. “Not sure I can make it that far but if you help me, I’ll give it a try.” He’d make it, no matter what. Then they just had to wait for a rescue team to be sent down.

The twin suns beat down on them as they made their way carefully over the broken ground. There were signs of trees and bushes and grass but all that was left now was sand and parched dirt. Whatever had happened here had been bad and maybe they could find some answers in the ruins. It’d make Spock happy at least and they’d have something to report once they were back on board.

They stopped halfway there, Jim needing the rest. Spock hovered near him, making sure he had enough water to drink and that he wasn’t in too much pain. Jim wanted to ask Spock if this was like Vulcan but he didn’t want to bring up those memories. He understood how painful that could be.

Resuming their trek, they made it to the ruins just as the suns started to descend into the horizon. Most of the buildings were too far gone to use but one of the smaller ones gave them enough shelter from the elements and Jim settled into a corner as Spock gathered some of the large pieces of stone from the building, setting them at strategic spots near them before heating them up with his phaser.

When Spock sat next to him, Jim leaned against his shoulder and sighed. “It could be worse; we could be on a frozen planet.” He was tired and he just wanted to sleep, the walk to the ruins had worn him to the point of exhaustion and he wasn’t sure he could even keep his eyes open for long.

“Rest Captain, I will keep watch.” 

Jim struggled to stay awake, it wasn’t fair for Spock stay awake while he rested again but his eyes closed and he fell asleep before he knew it. He didn’t sleep for long though, he jerked awake with a wince as the cold wind blew through the building. “Any sign of them?” He let out a jaw-cracking yawn.

“No, not yet.” Spock heated the rocks up. “The earliest they could find us would be in 3.5 hours.”

“Oh. Is there anything to eat?” He’d fallen asleep before he’d been able to eat anything and his stomach was telling him it wasn’t happy about that.

“Yes.” 

A foil wrapped package was pressed into his hands and Jim squinted to try and read what it was. It was probably safer not knowing and he opened it, eating the sandwich inside. “So we have a few hours yet before they come for us. It’s too dark to do anything so…we could talk.”

Spock glanced at Jim as he heated the rocks up more. “If that is what you would like to do.”

Jim nudged Spock’s shoulder. “There must be something you want to ask me. Go ahead, I’ll answer anything. Then I’ll ask you something. It’ll be fun!”

The Vulcan looked doubtful. “There is not anything I wish to ask you Captain. I have read your Academy reports and I have been your First Officer. There is little I do not know about you.”

“You can’t know everything.”

Sitting back, Spock started to recite Jim’s history, including all the stuff he got into trouble doing before Starfleet. The longer he continued, the worse Jim felt until he finally put a hand to Spock’s arm. “Okay, I get it. You know what’s public information but you don’t know me. Like, did you know I like sweets, especially pastries? That I prefer actual showers to sonics?”

Spock’s head tilted forward. “No, I did not.” He went quite for a few moments before talking again. “My mother attempted to teach me how to cook some of her favorite terran foods. I never was able to replicate them the same as she prepared them.”

That made Jim smile and they continued talking, sharing parts of themselves that no one else knew. It changed his perception of the Vulcan and he understood a little more about the man, how hard things had been for him even before joining Starfleet. Jim just hoped Spock would understand him more too. The rocks slowly cooled down and they were barely letting off any heat when a sound overhead caught his attention and Jim tilted his head back.

The shuttle was making its way towards them, flying low and he wondered if Sulu was at the helm. At least the rescue shuttle hadn’t hit the same storm they had and crashed, that really would’ve been bad. Landing pads descended and the shuttle settled on the dusty ground near them. The door opened and a familiar grouchy face peered out. “Well, at least you’re alive.”

Standing up, Spock pulled Jim to his feet and helped him to the shuttle. Jim was almost sad to leave, it had been fun learning about Spock and spending time with him. Now they’d go back to their old ways. He didn’t want that, he wanted to keep learning more about the Vulcan. He started to turn, to ask Spock if they could, Bones grabbed him and pulled him inside, muttering under his breath about idiots and how he wouldn’t always be there to patch him up.


End file.
